


Vigilante Lessons

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Oliver tries to talk to the kids about being a vigilante





	Vigilante Lessons

"Family meetings are never good." Ada stated, sitting down on the couch between William and Eliza. "Bad things happen, like Mom says we have to work for Smoak Tech over Summer Break or Dad says we need to start a new training routine."

"I don't mind Smoak tech." William mumbled, looking at his younger sister. She just rolled her eyes in response as she crossed her arms and sat  back.

Miriam walked in from the kitchen and sat in the chair in the corner of the living room, crossing her legs and looking at her siblings. "The whole gang, huh?"

The three on the couch nodded, Miriam looked around the otherwise empty living room. "What's taking them so long?"

"They have to come up with an excuse as to why they're ruining our lives."

Miriam looked at Ada, raising an eyebrow. Eliza just shrugged, "Ada thinks they're announcing some big life changing thing and it's gonna mess with her summer plans."

Miriam gasped, a giant smile on her face. "We're having a baby!"

William shot up from his seat, "Nope." He headed towards the staircase but was blocked by Oliver and Felicity finally coming down.

"Where are you going?" Felicity asked, looking over Oliver's shoulder.

"Upstairs?"

Oliver looked at Felicity then shrugged, moving out of the way.

"Really?" William hesitated, watching his parents.

"Yeah, we don't need you." Oliver answered before Felicity hit him on the arm. He glanced towards her, "We just need to talk to the girls about being on the field, you've had this talk, you can go." Oliver clarified before continuing into the living room, Felicity following behind him.

They made their way into the center of the living room, all the girls looking at them. All of their expressions were different. Ada was worried, Oliver knew that look all too well. She was quick to overreact so she was always waiting for the moment to be dramatic. Elizabeth was calm, just waiting for whatever they were gonna tell them so she could go back to whatever she was doing before, probably recording videos. And Miriam was enthused, she was always entertained by what goes down during Family Meetings because she was never in the middle of it, just an innocent bystander, watching the mayhem go down right before her eyes.

"Okay, this is a conversation we should have had a while ago but Miriam was still young and neither of you seemed super interested before, but now that you're all older and more mature, we need to have this conversation now." Felicity started, "Besides, we've had this conversation once before and we'd prefer this be the second and last time we need to have it. But you are your father's kids so we'll probably have this conversation 10 more times before the year is done." She finished, looking at Oliver, giving the attention to him.

"You're putting this all on me?"

"Well, you are the reason we have to have this conversation in the first place so...yeah."

Oliver rolled his eyes before turning to the girls, "I just wanna make sure none of you are out there acting reckless. If you aren't careful your entire world can change in an instant."

"trademark Barry Allen." Miriam mumbled, everyone turned to her. She shrugged, looking back at Oliver so he could continue.

"...Okay... The main point is you need to know how to be safe. You need to know how to protect yourselves."

Eliza slowly sat up, "Mom gave me this talk when I was 16, can I go?"

Oliver looked at Felicity then back at Eliza, "No."

"But you let Will go."

"Will knows how to protect himself."

"I know how to protect myself." Ada raised her hand then put it back down, "Can I go?"

"No one is leaving."

"Okay but...I don't think Melissa is gonna get anyone pregnant, can I leave?" Miriam jumped in.

"No, No one is leaving- ...Melissa?" Oliver looked at his youngest, confusion written across his face. "What does being pregnant have to do with this?"

"Everything?"

"No, we talking about being safe out on the field, you're too young to be thinking this is about anything else."

"I'm 17."

"So?"

"E.T just said Mom gave her the sex talk when she was 16, I just assumed we were having a family discussion about it."

"I did too." Ada jumped back in.

"Yeah, if this was about being a vigilante, you could have leapt with that and I could have left." Eliza said, standing up.

"No, I don't care if you aren't a vigilante, you need to know how to be safe, sit down." Oliver pointed to Eliza's spot on the couch before looking at Felicity. "Does this sound anything like a sex talk?"

Felicity thought about it for a second then shrugged, "It could a little."

Oliver sighed, rolling his shoulders back. He looked at his daughters for a second before continuing. "Vigilante training for you two every Thursday at 5, Eliza you get self defense with Dinah every Wednesday at 7, fair?"

The girls nodded.

"I need a drink."

 


End file.
